Roses
by alovelylullaby
Summary: They said that every color of a rose has its meaning . Brittany has a secret admirer that would always send her a rose with a different color everyday but her heart already belongs to someone else.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes :)

* * *

"Hey San!" I greeted you with a lot of enthusiasm even I was completely sad and upset because I failed my algebra quiz. I don't know why but every time I'm with you, I feel so happy and have these weird feelings inside of me especially in my stomach it's like there are bees in it or is it butterflies?

You smiled at me and I see your beautiful brown eyes sparkle and every time it sparkles I wish I was the one behind it but now I can't help but know that I'm the one behind your beautiful smile right now.

"Hey Britt-Britt" you called me by the nickname and I can't help but smile wider and my cheeks are beginning to ache. You were the one who gave me my nickname Britt or Britt-Britt. My parents never called me in any of those nicknames because they're all formal and stuff. And I was the one who gave you your nickname San and you said I'm the only one who's allowed to call you that and it made me feel so special.

We heard the bell ring and I heard you groan. It's our last period of the day and it's the class where you and I aren't classmates and this is the period I really hate. Not only it's World History but it's also the class where you aren't there seating next to me.

"We should go" you said and I just nodded. I told you I have something to get in my locker first, at first you wanted to stay and walk me to class which was very sweet of you but I told you that I don't want to be the reason you're late, so with that you went off to your next class.

Some people might think you're mean and scary but to me you're this very sweet and caring girl and also very smart which sometimes made me feel that I am not worthy to be with you , that's why I never told you how I felt.

You always told me that without feelings it's so much better because when there are feelings involved things would get seriously messed up and I don't want my friendship with you to be all messy and stuff. Don't you know you're the most important thing to me in this world? And I would do anything not to mess what we have even if it means not being to tell you how much I love you.

I sighed as I open my locker. Mr. Evans is gonna yell at me again for being late. I remember the first time I was late for his class and you walked me there cause I might get lost but if I was being honest I know every way around this school. I only told you that if you weren't there to walk me to class is because I just want to be with you for a little while before we parted ways .

I grabbed the things I needed for his class when I saw pink thornless rose and a small envelope attached to it. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and grab it. I walked to my class just examining the pink rose, still not opening what was inside the small white envelope.

When I got inside the classroom, no one was looking at me when I entered. Not even Mr. Evans , they all just ignored me completely. Maybe it's because they are so used of me being late but anyways I was glad I didn't got yelled at this time and not being humiliated in front of the whole class.

I sat at my usual seat which is at the back next to Stoner Brett. He's a really cool guy and I don't get it why people call him a weirdo.

"Sup Pierce" he didn't even look at me when he said it and I just nodded. I place my belongings on my desk and detached the small envelope on the rose. I placed the rose carefully on my desk and I could see Stoner Brett besides me also gawking at the small envelope as I open it.

When I opened it there's a small piece of paper in it with something written on it or..at least printed out.

"Got a secret admirer Pierce?" Stoner Brett asked and Mr. Evans glared at the both of us and continued on whatever he was saying to the class.

A secret admirer? Who would want to be my secret admirer? I mean, there's nothing special about me or anything and mostly people call me dumb or an idiot, so why would anyone would have a crush on me?

You always told me that I was beautiful and pretty but sometimes I don't believe you cause I kept on thinking maybe you're just saying that to make me feel better. I know what a beautiful person looks like and it's you.

I read the note and I was touched by it.

The pink rose is often sent for an expression of admiration, thank you and appreciation. Pink roses can also send a message of joyfulness.

…

Hey Brittany, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done to me. You are the light on my dark empty life. Every morning when I wake up there's this smile on my face because it's another day that I would get to see you again. You don't know that just seeing you smile or hear you laugh could make my worst day a better one. So thank you. I just want to say I admire you for everything that you do. You're so perfect in your own way and I don't want anything about you to change. I admire you Brittany S. Pierce

Your Secret Admirer

I kept on rereading the note and kept help but wonder who sent it to me and how did they got it in, in my locker. Only you were the one who knows my combination but you're the type of person who isn't into this kind of stuffs. I know cause you told me. You said if you were into someone you'd let them know immediately and not be such a wimp who gives out gifts secretly and be like this person.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Stoner Brett clicked his fingers. I looked at him and he asked who sent it to me.

"How was I suppose to know who sent it to me when it said your secret admirer?" and people call me dumb. Stoner Brett is cool and all but he's more of a well.. bird brain than me.

He just shrugged and started doodling on his notebook. That's one of the things I like about him, he doesn't pry that much into anyone's business.

The whole class I just spent rereading the note and figuring who sent it. I was touched by it and all but my heart already belonged to someone else but I could hear a voice in my mind saying to forget you and just move on and give the person who sent this a chance but.. my heart just won't let go.

/

We always meet up by our lockers. When were freshmen we weren't locker mates actually but you somehow convinced or well..threatened principal Figgins to have your locker next to mine.

As I walk towards my locker I already saw you I yours. You were putting up your books inside it and I can't help but crept a smile on my face because after 40 minutes of that dull boring class I finally got to see you and I can't wait to tell you about my secret admirer.

Ever since we've been friend we always told each other everything but not everything I guess because there's this one thing you still don't know about me and it's me falling for you completely.

"Hey!" I chirped and you whipped your head to look at me and there's also a smile on your face.

"Hey there Britt" you started doing what you were doing before and I went to my locker and opened it. I started putting my things in there and by things I mean all of my things. Even if I took home some of my books and or notebooks it's not like I would study anyway or do my homeworks . You would just write me a reviewer and let me copy your homeworks. Sometimes I felt bad for taking advantage of your kindness but you said it's fine because you said you want me and you to graduate together and of course best friends tend to look out for each other. This is why I'm so glad to have you because I know you'll always be there for me.

I closed my locker and so did you. You look at me for a second then your eyes darted to the things I was holding which is the rose and the note then you raised one of your eyebrow asking for an explanation.

"I've got a secret admirer!" I told you. I'm so happy that I have a secret admirer because it's actually the first time I had one.

"Wow..Britt that's.. um..great" you said as you look down on the ground. When you lifted your head back up there's still a hint of redness on your cheeks. Did you just blush? You said you don't actually believe that people really blush but well.. you just did.

"Where did you found it?" you asked and I looked at the rose and I can't help but smile. Whoever it was, it was very sweet of them.

"I found it in my locker which was odd because you're the only one who knows my locker combination" I stopped noticing your eyes started to sparkle..but this time it has a glint of hope in it and your smile it's like it's also hoping for something.. "at first I thought it was you but I dismissed the idea because you said you're not that type of person so..I'm still figuring out who it is" with that the sparkle of your eyes and your smile were gone

.I wonder why. Did I said something? But I just said that I stopped thinking it was you whose the one who gave this to me and your face dropped.

"Oh um..well whoever it was I hope they're not playing at you or anything cause if they are they're dead" you said and you're turning to be this overprotective Santana again but I like it.

"I hope not" I said. I really hope that no one is really playing with me because wow that would be..heartbreaking? Because they made me think that someone actually likes me and then in the end it' just some prank and they targeted me because I'm the type of person who easily falls into someone's trap but I'm glad that you're here to protect me.

"Let's go home" you suggested and I just nod.

* * *

You always drive me to school and or at home and after school you always stay for a while with me in my room with Lord Tubbington but now you excused yourself saying you have a family dinner tonight and you need to get ready soon but I don't believe you.

I know when you're lying Santana and I hate it when you do. When you lie your eyes would go look at something else rather than me and when you tell the truth you stare deeply into my eyes. But I didn't protest or anything and just let you go.

I went into my room and saw Lord Tubbington on my bed sleeping as usual. I dropped my bag on the foot of the bed and started to look for a vase to put the rose in. I found one, half-filled it with water and placed it next to our picture on my bedside table.

I changed into much comfier clothes and laid down on my bed, thinking again who sent it to me. Someone from the glee club maybe? Maybe the piano guy? But I never interacted with him before.

Whoever it was it's very nice of them.

But if I ever did found out who sent it will I give him or her a chance? Am I ready to let go what I feel for you? My mind says yes move on and forget that I even had this feelings for you while my heart says just hang on a little longer and maybe you'll love me back..

But I just don't know. You once told me that it's better to listen to the mind than the heart because sometimes what the heart wants is something we are better off without.

So I'm better off without you? But I can't even think of the future where you aren't there besides me.

My brain started to get hurt from all of these thinking and figuring out. I just wish I could tell you all of these like before where this feelings for you wasn't involved and maybe you're right..sometimes it's better without feelings involved cause it could get seriously messed up.

* * *

A/N: my mom started gardening and she bought this book about roses and stuff and I was amazed by the different meanings of each color of the roses so yeah…

Please review and stuff it really means a lot

And I'm really sorry for my mistakes. English isn't my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for glee club and you said you might get in the choir room late and you just told me to head on without you.

As I enter the choir room, it felt so weird not entering with you. We always go to glee club together and it's actually the first time where we didn't enter it together and I don't like it one bit.

I went to our usual seat which is at the back. I was about sit when I saw a white rose and a small white envelope attached to it again. I grabbed it and sat. A new rose but a different color this time and a new note.

I feel everyone's eyes on me but I didn't bother. I quickly opened the small white envelope and it's not handwritten again.. it's still printed.

_A white rose represents innocence and purity._

…

_Everytime I see a white rose all I could think of is you. You're so innocent and pure Brittany and that what's make me fall in love with you more. You aren't like anyone on this miserable stinking world. You're different.. good different. If you could splash off your innocence and purity to everyone in this planet the whole world would be a much better place. You're one in a 7 billion Britt. I didn't say one in a million because there are 7 billion in this world and that means a lot of millions so that means in every million there's one just like you but there are none. And I think the expression one in a million is kinda offensive ..Anyways there's no one like you in this world Brittany, no one. No other woman could make me feel this way or even make me do this kind of thing. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Who's that from Brittany?" I heard Artie asked

I look up from the note and saw everyone staring at me. I put the note back into the envelope and sat on my seat.

"It's nothing Artie" I said. He just nodded at me but I know he doesn't believe what I just said but he just wheeled away.

"C'mon Brittany tell us what the note said" said Quinn who sat next to me and so did Kurt and Mercedes. I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to say something but couldn't.

"So who's it from?" Kurt asked.

I just shook my head at him and told him that I don't know who it is.

"Well girl, do you have any idea who it is?" asked Mercedes

"I was actually hoping you guys would tell me since you were here before me" I said

"Well the first one here was Rachel then followed by me but I already saw that rose and note when I got here. I don't know about Rachel though" said Kurt.

I just nodded. I looked at the door and saw you finally coming in. I sighed in relief knowing you're here already and they wouldn't bother asking me this questions anymore since they're.. kinda of scared at you.

"Fabray you're at my seat" you said and Quinn just frowned at you and left followed by Kurt and Mercedes.

"What did they want from you?" you asked as you take your sit next to me.

"Nothing, it's just that I got a new rose and a letter from my secret admirer and they were just curious just like me" I said not taking my eyes off at the gorgeous white rose.

"Oh..well um okay then" was all you said.

These past few days well..months actually, you've been acting very weird. We don't talk that much anymore, we always just fell into a comfortable silence and you don't stay over at my house that much anymore. Have you been sensing that I had a crush on you? Is that why you seem like you've been avoiding me that much? I haven't even told you yet but things are kind of getting awkward between us what more if I actually told you.

I didn't notice I was frowning deeply until you commented about it. You asked if there's anything wrong and I just said no. You didn't push the subject that much and you just said ok. Mr. Schue finally came in and started babbling about some artist that I really didn't care about.

/

When glee club ended it's time to finally go home. I asked again if you're gonna stay over but you declined this time your excuse is that you have lots of homeworks to do but you said you're gonna drive me home.

When we were in the car it was too quiet even if the radio was turned on. We used to sing along to the songs but now we just remained muted on our seat. When you pulled over in front of my house , you didn't even got out of your car , you said your goodbye as I got out and drove off.

I went into my room and do the things I usually do before plopping down on my bed. I put the white rose on the vase with the pink rose from yesterday and put the note into the drawer where the other one from yesterday is also hidden there.

I played with Lord Tubbington a bit to distract me but he told me not get him involved in my problems and just let him be.

I lay down on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Maybe I should give my secret admirer a chance and just forget about you. Maybe it would be much more easier.

I sighed. But feeling won't change overnight now do they? They said a broken heart couldn't be mend in just a few days, it takes years. But my heart isn't broken..or is it?

I sat up and looked at the two roses. They're beautiful and the notes that are attached to it are so sweet and heart-warming. Now I'm really curious about finding who's this person. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. I'm attracted to both and I told you that, you were fine by it but you said you don't know how the society would react about that. How come society is even involved about this kind of stuff?

You just said that people aren't that accepting about gay people. But I'm not gay.. I'm just bicurious or does that automatically makes you gay? This is really confusing.

When I asked if you were gay you always snapped at me. You started yelling that you're not gay..somewhere along the lines saying you can't be but we make out and stuffs and you said that being a lesbian is a woman doing things with another woman and well I'm a woman..and you're a woman..so does that make the both of us lesbian? This whole labeling about you sexuality is really confusing. This is why I don't like labels. So what if I like guys and I like girls? Who cares? But you said the world does..

But in my world there are only 2 people in it and it's me and you.

/

A/N: I know this is super short but please review and stuffs. I'm sorry for my mistakes Thank you so much for those awesome reviews and sorry this took a while but I've been busy these past few days and to the anon who asked if they made out before well the last part answered your question haha..idk even know why I wrote in the summary that it's AU but I'll fix it


End file.
